bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Departure to the Human World the search begins
As the Senkaimon opened, Danzo gulped nervously and was shivering. Tsuihara as usual was in her cheerful attitude and once the Senkaimon opened Danzo hid behind Tsuihara, like a frightened child." Danzo! Come on! You can't do that!" Tsuihara sighed, grabbing hold of him and attempting to pull Danzo into the Senkaimon but as usual he was standing there like a frozen popsicle. After what seemed like hours of persuading him, Danzo finally went into the Senkaimon and the officers were especially relieved that he went inside otherwise they would have faced their captain's wrath, something they did not want happen to them. " Honestly, Danzo you can't be so scared of everything!" Tsuihara as usual continued with her lectures but Danzo had drifted off into space, thinking about Onoki and how he just defected without any notice at all. " Oy? Danzo!?" Tsuihara shouted into his ear, Danzo jumping frightenedly as a result. " What??" Danzo moaned shyly, Tsuihara chuckled as she saw the exit." Ok, get ready." Tsuihara said, Danzo was scared but reluctantly nodded his head." Jump!" They jumped as they saw the famous Karakura Town right below them. " Ok, let's land on the building over there." Tsuihara pointed, and Danzo nodded. Soon after they both landed neatly on the building, and a nearby shinigami spotted the two entering. Sometimes their annoyances, but they are our allies. " I wonder who those people are? I better go and check." He said to himself, using flash steps to get behind Tsuihara and Danzo, who were surprised that they already met another Shinigami." Who are you?" He asked without any warning, annoying Tsuihara. " Hey! You don't just creep up behind us like a bloody stalker and then ask us who we are!" Tsuihara shouted, the green-haired man turned around to find Danzo, who was standing there sighing." I must get close to this beautiful boy! He's even more handsome than the one I with the orange hair." The man thought to himself and instantly closed the gap between himself and Danzo, surprising him. " U-um excuse me?" He was saying like a shy young girl, Danzo had a astonished look on his face." My name is Yoruo Kenju, what is yours? Handsome." Yoruo nudged Danzo on the shoulder and Tsuihara had smoke rising out of her like a fire. " You WEIRDO!" Tsuihara drew her blade and charged toward Yoruo, who quickly dodged and retaliated with a kick, which Danzo blocked with his zanpakutou." Please stop this." Danzo asked, Yoruo stood down and Tsuihara, surprised by Danzo's sudden behaviour also stood down. " Anyways, where is this Urahara Person?" Tsuihara wondered, Yoruo intervened in her chain of thought." Don't go to him, he'll force you to do many things in exchange for his services. How about you come with me?" Yoruo said, starting to walk away. " Why should we follow you!" Tsuihara shouted, Danzo sighed and started following, Tsuihara was surprised, Danzo just said." We have nowhere else to go?" Danzo said, Tsuihara, still reluctant followed anyway, knowing that Yoruo wasn't any harm. Sooner or later, they arrived at a small house, ornated with two dragons in a Yin-Yang pattern on the front door." Here's the place." Yoruo said, Tsuihara looked around and asked." Whose house is this?" The door then opened, and a man with glasses was there yawning. " Oh Yoruo, it's you. Who are these Shinigami?" He asked, Danzo then came forward and said." My name is Danzo, and um.. this is Tsuihara. We are here to find a defected shinigami by the name of Onoki." The man thought for a moment and smiled. " Well I am Sosuke Yatsumaru, a former shinigami as well." Sosuke smiled, then a large yawn erupted throughout the house, surprising Danzo and Tsuihara, but Sosuke and Yoruo just sighed." Not again." Yoruo moaned, and an attractive woman came out of the house, with a revealing purple dress which Danzo blushed at after looking. " Oh, who do we have here? A cute little boy and girl? Make a good couple don't you think?" She said Tsuihara turned red and a small orb of red energy conjured in her hand." We aren't going out! Hado no 31: Shakkaho!" Tsuihara chanted, blasting off the orb quickly and powerfully. Suddenly Sosuke intervened, and his own kido quickly negated Tsuihara's." Now, now, before you go doing that stuff, remember where you are." Sosuke said, Tsuihara just realised, and quickly blushed." It's ok little girl, I'll teach you. For now, come in, I've got to go, so see ya! My name is Misao Shione by the way, you can call me Miss Shione." Misao said, heading off to her usual work. Tsuihara and Danzo entered the small house, they saw it was occupied with many things." So, this is my house, how do you like it?" Sosuke asked, Danzo immediately found a small cat and lifted it up and started admiring it. " I love cats! Your house is great!" Danzo exclaimed, Sosuke was happy, and Yoruo was still in his 'weird mood' A weird 'battle' As Misao was walking down her usual forest path which took her to her workplace, she encountered a strange sight." Die, you hollow." The orange-haired man said, slicing the hollow in half effortlessly." Interesting." Misao noted, and remembered that Danzo and Tsuihara were looking for a shinigami with orange hair. Suddenly he turned around and noticed Misao's presence, Misao smirked, and he kept his guard up." I wonder?" Onoki thought to himself, and Misao just walked towards him. Onoki gripped his sword hilt tightly, so that he was ready for a confrontation. " Are you perhaps, Onoki?" She asked, Onoki was surprised by how she knew his name, and just replied." Why?" Misao just chuckled and told him." A pair of short kids, one with white hair and the other with green, are looking for you, and they have come to my house." " What!? Danzo and Tsuihara! Damn," Onoki thought to himself, and replied." Well, I'm not going down without a fight!" Onoki swiftly drew his blade, and aimed it at Misao's head, the latter, who had dissappeared without a trace. " Where? There!" Onoki thought, looking to an empty bench, where Misao stood without any sort of stress." You're fast, are you a shinigami?" Onoki asked, Misao couldn't be bothered answering and appeared before him." Should you really be asking?" Misao quickly placed her hands on the ground, and her legs swooped upward and in a crescent like shape, they were about to pummel Onoki who had barely blocked with his sword. " What are you?" Onoki shouted, Misao, after flipping backward just replied." A standard human with unexplained powers I guess?" Onoki growled and used shunpo to quickly move toward Misao and was about to slash her again, before she got behind him, forcing Onoki to use Shunpo to get above her. " Die woman!" Just as he was about to slash her, she raised her hand and prevented the sword from touching her hand." What!" Onoki exclaimed, and Misao just chuckled." I use Fullbring, an ability which can command the 'soul' of any object or element." " I've never heard of such an ability!" Onoki shouted, and Misao just smiled." No big deal, just release your blade." Misao provoked him, knowing full well that he didn't want to waste his spiritual pressure." Fine, don't regret it." Onoki said, Misao smirked. " Spray, Tsubaki no Toge!" Onoki chanted, a large burst of spiritual energy enveloped his sword in a shape of a Camellia, which after a few moments, dissipated, forming the blade into a green thorn like katana with a camellia as it's handle. " So? Is that it?" Misao wondered, as she briefly saw an aura surround Onoki before all traces of him dissappeared." Oh? Interesting, so, I presume his existence has been completely erased. Good for me, now it's my turn." Misao said, as she held out her ring. " Possibilities." After chanting that word, her ring slowly transformed into a teal coloured orb which was levitating in the air." So, you ready to come out? I know your time limit." Onoki was surprised, she had already figured out his time limit, no matter, she couldn't tell where he would appear from. Suddenly Onoki appeared from above Misao, who quickly adapted to the situation, dodged the assault, to which Onoki turned around and was about to slash Misao again before simulaneously, many trees just grew out of their seeds which prevented Onoki from hurting Misao. " What is this?" Onoki asked, Misao just smiled and said, "something that you have no need to find out. Let's see you dodge this. Happily Never After." She chanted, making her orb clone into the hundreds which all aimed at Onoki. " What!" Onoki exclaimed, as they all headed towards him simultaneously and he was unable to move." Aaaahhh!" Onoki shouted, as the pain rushed through his body, he was bleeding quite a bit." I'll let you go, but next time, don't mess with me." Misao said, she realised she was getting late to work and started to run, Onoki was heavily injured and was surprised. " Who is she?" What is the reason? Onoki decided to let it be, knowing that he had to heal his injuries, he quickly tried to find a healer. However, because of his injuries, he couldn't afford to waste any more spiritual pressure, so he decided to walk. " Damn, that woman was powerful, and not only that, her power stemmed from her intellect!" Onoki thought to himself, not being in his usual calm demeanor. " Wow, haven't you been beaten up? That woman is surely something!" A cheerful voice said, Onoki looked up, and found a man with long blue hair standing on a tree, with a butler's suit." And you are?" Onoki asked, hoping to avoid any more confrontations. " I'm the guy who called you here! My name is Hayato Masaru, take this!" Masaru threw a bottle over at Onoki alongside a note, and then dissappeared with Shunpo. The note read." Drink that up, it'll help you, after you have healed yourself, go all the way to the large tree at the end of the forest, there you will find me." Onoki sighed, and decided to drink the juice that he gave him. Although it was very bitter, it's effects started, and he already was starting to heal. After a good rest near a tree, Onoki decided to quickly head to his destination."'' Better not keep him waiting.''" Meanwhile, Hayato was sipping tea on his chair, near the enormous tree behind him, and saw that Onoki had arrived, quicker than expected." So you're here, good, so let me tell you why I have brought you here." Hayato said, standing up and sighing. " I'm listening." Onoki sat, and Hayato started speaking." Well, do you know Captain Ryu Aramaki?" Hayato inquired, Onoki replied." Yes, I do, everyone knows him." Onoki said, wondering how he knew one of the captains of the Gotei 13. " Well, let me tell you something, a long time ago, how long was it? About I guess 250 years ago, I was a captain of the Gotei 13, and I was just about to get promoted into the Zero Division, or otherwise known as the Royal Guard. However, before that was possible, I was assigned on a mission, a certain shinigami was manipulating others to his will, and they had then started to cause chaos among the divisions. To prevent that, I was sent to investigate, and I did find out who it was indeed." " Who was it?" Onoki interrupted, Hayato smirked, and said." Who you call Captain Ryu Aramaki." Onoki was surprised, a Captain was deceiving Gotei 13 for so long." Anyways, so, I did fight and defeat him, however, I let him go, that was when I was blamed for treason and as such, I was exiled from the Soul Society and wound up here, with my powers surprisingly." " Ok, why did you call me here then?" Onoki wondered, Hayato turned around and told him." I have called you here so you, Danzo and Tsuihara can defeat him." Onoki widened his eyes in shock and drew his blade." To finish your dirty work, you're going to use us!" Onoki shouted, about to slice him down, when Hayato blocked his blade with a shield made out of kido, deflecting the attack. " I could do this myself, but I can't, you see, the only way he would come here is if he knew you three 'betrayed' Soul Society. So I'm going to train you, to be able to fight him, of course, your two friends will be trained by their own teacher, an acquaintance of mine as well." Onoki sighed, but realised that even if the three of them did fight a captain, they would lose quite easily, Onoki then turned around and said." Call me for my first lesson," and left, Hayato smiled and said." Now this is going to be a riot." Meanwhile, at Sosuke's house." What! We were called here so we could defeat a captain!" Tsuihara shouted after hearing the story, Danzo shivered, knowing he had no chance at all." Now now, please calm down, you guys are the only ones who can do this," Danzo stood up with a fierce look in his eyes and asked. " Is Onoki involved in this as well!?" Sosuke was surprised, and Tsuihara, the one who knew Danzo as a shy young boy saw him in a new light," yes, he is, you will meet him soon enough, but right now, understand the situation." " Fine." Danzo said, Tsuihara was shocked and asked him." You'll accept the offer!" Danzo just looked at her and asked, " what other choice do we have? I mean if we have to defeat a captain, we'll need to get stronger." Tsuihara just turned and said. " Fine, but if we get hurt, it's YOUR FAULT!" Danzo chuckled and Yoruo overheard the entire conversation." Well, then I'm joining in." Sosuke sighed, and accepted his offer, but at that moment, Misao came in, and Danzo blushed again. " So, you've already told them? Heck I'll help you with training." Misao said, Sosuke smiled, and looked up to the sky." I wonder how they will fare?" Category:Ash9876